The Nasty Gingerbread Man
by CourageEditor
Summary: When a cookie is thrown out by Eustace, it comes back to the farm to terrorize everyone
1. Peter! Peter! Pumpkin Eater!

There once was a gingerbread man made by Muriel Bagge over 45 years ago. It was in a batch of cookies in which she made. She gave him to her newlywed Eustace. Eustace said " I hate gingerbread!" He threw the cookie out of the kitchen window. Eustace had eaten off the gingerbread man's left arm. The cookie plotted to return for revenge on the family. He was never seen again, until many years later...  
  
Muriel and Courage are decorating the house for Halloween. They are hanging orange lights and pumpkins around the front porch. Eustace is still sleeping at almost noon time. That gets on Muriel's nerves so she calls up to him.  
  
Muriel: Eustace! What are ya still doing up there? Eustace: Tryin to sleep! I need me' shut eye! I was up all night because that stupid dog kept going to the bathroom! Muriel: Well your breakfast is wasted Eustace! What am I suppose to do now! Eustace: Keep it down! What did I just get done tellin' ya! Muriel: Courage, could you do me a wee little favor and bring up the last decoration box? Courage: Uh-huh  
  
Courage walks into the house and down the stairs to get the box. The basement is cold, damp, and smells moldy. Courage looks through cob-webbed boxes trying to find the box. He finds the Halloween box and brings it outside to Muriel.  
  
Muriel: Thank you Courage Muriel finds some vampire teeth in the box and puts them in her mouth. Muriel: I'm going to suck your blood little doggy! Courage: (terrified tone) Ahhh!  
  
Courage runs into the living room and hides behind the television. Eustace walks down stairs after he hears him scream.  
  
Eustace: You dumb dog! Keep it down! What are you doing to my TV? Don't be throwin' it out cause its worth a lot. Muriel finishes lighting up the last pumpkin and walks inside. Muriel: That TV is worn out, how many times have we fixed it? Eustace: We never had it fixed! There is nothin wrong with it! Mr. TV is my friend and your not thrown' him away! Muriel: We can buy a new one that would be even better, Eustace! Eustace: I'm not spending me' money! I have it saved for something else! Muriel: What's that Eustace? Eustace: 50lbs of chop meat! Muriel: Oh look Eustace! The trick-or-treaters are here! Eustace: Those kids aren't gonna destroy my pumpkins! Muriel chase them away! Muriel: Eustace! There not pumpkin-eaters they're trick-or-treators.  
  
At the door stand three children, all are standing patiently grinning. Courage walks over to the door to give the children candy, Eustace pushes him out of the way.  
  
Eustace: Your not giving candy to people who eat me' pumpkins! Muriel: Oh Eustace! They don't want your pumpkins! Go out and look at em' They couldn't be healthier! Eustace: Fine. I will!  
  
Eustace walks outside to check on his pumpkin garden. He sees that the garden is completely intact and pouts back into the house. Muriel hands each child a chocolate bar.  
  
Muriel: Oh what scary costumes! Let me guess who ya all are suppose to be! Your the heat miser, you are a vampire, and you are a gingerbread man! Eustace: A gingerbread man isn't scary! More like tasteless! Ho ho ha ha! Muriel: Its a cute one though, reminds me of the kind I use to make! Happy Halloween children! Eustace: Now go away you stupid pumpkin eating freaks! You've stayed long enough, your so ugly you'll make my house cover its eyes!  
  
Muriel closes the door. The vampire and heat miser dressed children leave. The gingerbread man's scheme is underway. He hides in Eustace's truck...plotting revenge. 


	2. The Eustace Chase

When the Bagges are fast asleep the gingerbread man merges from the truck. He sneaks into the house by sliding his thin body under the door. He feels his way through the family room since its pitch black and is hard to see. He starts up the stairs and suddenly hears a crash and freezes there.  
  
Muriel: Eustace! Would you be a dear, and stop the snoring, its keeping me awake!  
  
Eustace: (softly irritably) Alright! Alright!  
  
The gingerbread man continues up the stairs and eventually reaches the second floor. He walks into the bathroom only to find Courage using it.  
  
Courage: Ahhh! Can't a dog have its privacy!  
  
Gingerbread man: Your not Muriel!  
  
He slams the door and walks slowly into the bedroom. Courage finishes and dashes out of the bathroom into the hallway hoping to catch the scheming intruder. Courage: I'll find you! You can't hide from me! Courage opens the bedroom door and suddenly is hit over the head with a croquet hammer. Courage moans in pain and dances insanely in circles. The gingerbread man runs quickly over to the bed and climbs up the bed post. Courage awakens from the blow and runs toward him about to smash him with the croquet hammer. He aims and hits Eustace.  
  
Eustace: (loudy) Owwww! Give me that hammer!  
  
Courage holds on to it tightly and shakes his head in disapproval. Muriel remains asleep through all of the commotion.  
  
Eustace: (furiously): You better get! Cause I'm going to hit you so hard with this hammer you'll forget what your name is!  
  
Courage: Where's Muriel? She's gone!  
  
Eustace: You hid Muriel too! Now your really in for it!  
  
Eustace violently yanks the hammer out of Courage's hand and starts chasing him. Courage runs down the stairs and out of the house; with Eustace chasing behind him. Eustace corner's him in the barn.  
  
Eustace: Say your prayers dog! I'm gonna flatter ya into a pancake!  
  
Eustace swings the hammer and Courage screams for dear life. Eustace accidentally misses and hits the power box and the barn explodes in a electrical explosion. Eustace lays stunned on the ground and Courage runs into the house screaming.  
  
Courage: What did that gingerbread man do with Muriel!? I hope she's alright!  
  
Courage approaches the kitchen no body is in there, he starts to walk back and forth trying to figure out where Muriel could of possibly been taken to. He walks over to the basement door and opens it very slowly. Its moldy smell leaks out into the air, as he opens the door .He stands there on the first step afraid of being by himself and afraid of the sound of absolute silence. His eyes look from side to side for over five minutes looking for the enemy lurking. Courage's heart starts to beat fast. So fast and loud it echoes throughout the basement. Courage then feels something cold touch him. In dread he looks down at his feet. There is nothing there. Suddenly something grabs him, something cold. It starts to laugh and finally lights a match.  
  
Gingerbread: I'm afraid your next, after all I already finished the first.  
  
Courage stares at him in misunderstanding glance, and waits for him to continue.  
  
Gingerbread: Here are the woman's glasses she won't be needing them anymore, in her condition!  
  
The gingerbread man laughs evilly and hands the glasses to Courage. The lights turn on in the basement by itself. There sits Muriel as a gingerbread cookie.  
  
Her face is a pail white icing with white hair. Courage walks over to Muriel and puts him hand on her.  
  
Courage: What am I suppose to do now Muriel? Have I came too late?  
  
Muriel sits and says nothing, she has no soul and can't say anything.  
  
Gingerbread: You should not have made your arrival, it too late for her survival You will die for your dedication and your life will end in a ginger cookie of devastation! 


	3. Photograph & Finale

Courage laughs out loud as gingerbread man approaches him with an icing tube. The gingerbread man steps on Courage's foot. Courage jumps up and down in pain as the gingerbread man gloats with a grin.  
  
Gingerbread: (chuckling) Your about to meet your death! What could possibly be so funny!?  
  
Courage: Your trying to attack me with a tube of icing! How stupid are you!  
  
Gingerbread: You fool! This icing will freeze your brain and nervous system. It'll make you as dumb as a sponge, once this touches your skin. I'm getting tired of waiting around, prepare to be vanquished!  
  
The gingerbread man hits the light switch and the lights go out. Courage swats around in the dark trying to hit the gingerbread man. The gingerbread man pulls on Courage's ears. Courage screams "Ahhh!"  
  
Gingerbread: Don't try to fight it now dog! There's no looking back!  
  
The gingerbread man pulls the cap off the icing and aims it at Courage. Courage yanks the gingerbread man off his head and bites off both of his legs.  
  
Gingerbread man: You want to be nasty dog! Burn pup! BURN!  
  
The gingerbread man pulls out a match and lights Courage on fire. Courage drops the gingerbread man on the floor and runs screaming around the room. Courage grabs Muriel and he jumps into the washer (filled halfway with water) to extinguish his flame . Muriel suddenly emerges from the cookie shell and gives Courage a hug.  
  
Muriel: Oh my! You're suppose to put clothes in the washer, you silly dog!  
  
Courage: (relieved): Muriel! Your okay!  
  
The cookie crawls on top of the washer and opens the lid. Muriel screams at the site of the decapitated gingerbread man, she can't stand the site and covers her eyes.  
  
Courage: Muriel its ok! Its just a cookie!  
  
Muriel: Its my cookie! He's gone bad!  
  
Gingerbread man: There's no place to run and no place to hide, when a cookie's gone mad and extremely bad !  
  
The cookie pulls out a shiny sword and raises it above his head about to strike Muriel & Courage. Eustace, awakened from the explosion, walks over to the power box. He pulls a switch at the same time the gingerbread man plans to strike. In the attempt to put the power back on, he turns it off. The lights flicker out in the basement. Courage and Muriel cover there heads thinking the gingerbread man will hit them. But there is only silence, and when the lights come back on the gingerbread man lies dead on the floor. Courage crawls out of the washer and stares at the cookie.  
  
Courage : (confused): Huh?  
  
Muriel: Oh! I just remember something! Why didn't I think of this before!  
  
Muriel runs upstairs to the attic and brings a photo album down stairs to show Courage. Muriel opens the 1958 photo album and pulls out a picture.  
  
Muriel: Look Courage! Its a photo of my gingerbread cookies!  
  
Courage looks at the picture and sees the package laying on the countertop with an expiration date.  
  
Muriel: Well all be! Today was the cookie's expiration date! I would of been grouchy too if someone threw me in the trash!  
  
Eustace walks inside the house. He hears Muriel talking and walks into the basement.  
  
Eustace: Its a mess down here! Clean it up! If you like living in a pile of garbage you should go live at the dump! I'm starvin!  
  
Muriel: I've been busy running away from a cookie for the last three hours I didn't have time to make anything!  
  
Eustace: Hurry it up! I have to eat something!  
  
Eustace walks over to the gingerbread man and eats him.  
  
Courage: Eeeeew! Yuck!  
  
Muriel: Eustace, that cookies was forty five years old!  
  
Eustace:(talking to audience, possessed by the cookie) I'll be back! you'll see, next time I'll be after you! Stupid humans!  
  
Courage: Ahhh!  
  
Muriel: (to audience) Thanks for coming, Here! Have this cup of tea! Bye now!  
  
The End 


End file.
